


Nascent

by ForestsAndSunsets



Series: V-Tamers [14]
Category: Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestsAndSunsets/pseuds/ForestsAndSunsets
Summary: Maybe, just maybe, they had an issue.~(Etemonkey-centric)
Series: V-Tamers [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706560
Comments: 10
Kudos: 2





	Nascent

**Author's Note:**

> Nascent: Something that has just come into existence yet shows sign of future potential (adjective)

Zero was just an adult. 

He was just an adult, barely a couple weeks old, and yet he had beaten up perfects.

Oh dear, this could be a problem.


End file.
